Museum of History
(Lower Halls) (offices) |footer = The Museum of History, inside view from channel 8: Washington, D.C. of the Prepare for the Future teaser site }} The Museum of History is a former museum and all-ghoul settlement located in Washington, D.C. in Fallout 3. Layout Exterior The museum is on the north side of The Mall, north and a little east of the Washington Monument. Its east and west wings straddle the Museum station western exit. Willow, the Underworld sentry, can be found patrolling the area between the metro station and the museum entrance. Interior The structure itself is relatively undamaged, but most of the exhibits have been destroyed or ruined. The only un-destroyed exhibit is a woolly mammoth which can be seen as soon as you enter. It contains the entrance to the Underworld, a city of ghouls. The museum also houses a number of artifacts of Abraham Lincoln (see below), notably including Lincoln's repeater and hat. The building occupies the real-world site of the National Museum of Natural History. Access As with the Washington Monument and Capitol Building, the only access to the Museum of History is through the metro. Be warned, the metro is inhabited by a number of raiders, and the only way to get through the metro to the museum is to fight through. The easiest way to get to the museum through the metro is to go in Anacostia Crossing and head up the tracks, then to go through the Museum station. Inhabitants The museum - except for Underworld - is infested by feral ghouls, glowing ones and reavers. Fawkes will be waiting in the lobby if the player decided to free him from Vault 87, without picking him up as a companion. With the Broken Steel add-on and after completion of the quest Take it Back!, a ghoul named Griffon can be found here selling The Amazing Aqua Cura! which is Aqua Pura with a "secret ingredient". Notable loot Lincoln's artifacts The Museum of History houses a considerable number of artifacts of Abraham Lincoln. As the former president is a symbol of hope for slaves in the wastelands, his artifacts are highly sought after by both slaves and slavers (and historians, of course). See the main article for item locations and buyers. Museum of History entrance * Nikola Tesla and You is located just inside the museum in the women's bathroom, last stall on the left. Museum of History Lower Halls * D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine in the kitchen area of the lower halls on a shelf. It is in the kitchen room with a first aid box (east kitchen, west wall, bottom shelf). * Nuka-Cola Quantum east of the kitchen area of the museum's lower halls, underneath a table, in a crate to the left of the Nuka-Cola machines. * Lincoln's diary is found on the second floor of the Museum of History's lower halls inside the northwest corner of the exhibition room. Museum of History offices Notes * There will be some bear traps set in the upper floor kitchen, use caution. * Fawkes will remain here after being dismissed. * The T-Rex skeleton has three fingers, when in reality the Tyrannosaurus only had two. Appearances The Museum of History appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs * When the player first enters the lower levels of the Museum of History, the feral ghouls, reavers, and one glowing one may not attack the player. They may just run around after each other, not attacking the player until attacked, while appearing as enemies on the player's radar. * If the player wears the ghoul mask into the abandoned portion of the Museum of History, not only will the feral ghouls refrain from attacking, but the automated turrets will not target the player. * It is possible to re-lock the exhibit security gates, after they have been picked, by hacking the nearby computer and closing them. You may then proceed to pick the locks again and again using this method, gaining XP. (Fixed in patch 1.1.) * When leaving Underworld, while walking through the museum entrance, your followers will disappear. This does not happen with Fawkes, due to the fact that it is his waiting point. The followers should reappear on exiting the area. Curiously, the game seems aware of this glitch, due to the fact followers may materialize through the door a few seconds after you have left, rather than just appearing instantly. * Sometimes after destroying the turrets the shooting sound effects will continue to play. * Sometimes when fast traveling to the museum, a super mutant will spawn inside the museum's cell. The only way to get to the super mutant is to use the console command of and walk through the building. It can however be killed and looted normally. Gallery Museum of History CA1.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz Lincolns repeater case.jpg|Lincoln's repeater Voice Location.jpg|Lincoln's voice FO3 Coin Collection.jpg|Antique Lincoln coin collection FO3 Abe Action figure.jpg|Action Abe action figure FO3 Lincoln's hat.jpg|Lincoln's hat FO3 Wanted poster.jpg|John Wilkes Booth wanted poster FO3 War draft.jpg|Civil War draft poster FO3 CA SOTM Museum of History.jpg|Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual Nikola_Tesla_and_You_Museum_of_History.jpg|Nikola Tesla and You DC_Journal_of_IM_Museum_of_History.jpg|D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine FO3 MoH Resource Wars.jpg|Resource Wars 2052 - Present FO3 MoH 2066-2077.jpg|Battle of Anchorage 2066-2077 FO3 MoH 1941-45.jpg|World War II 1941-1945 FO3 MoH 1861-1865.jpg|American Civil War 1861-1865 MoH_MammothTRex.jpg|T-Rex and mammoth on display See also * The Mall * Museum of Technology * National Archives * The Capitol building * Underworld * Washington Monument * Museum Authority Building Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:Washington, DC ru:Исторический музей de:Geschichtsmuseum es:Museo de Historia pl:Muzeum Historyczne uk:Історичний музей